Tempting Opportunity
by AmberAnarchy888
Summary: Ella Phoenix, Innocent, vulnerable, attractive young woman... how can Vaas resist such a temping opportunity to do whatever the hell he wants ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for swearing, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and adult themes**

The waves, the fresh air smell, it all was so calm and tranquil I could stay this way forever with my eyes shut, it was nice being away from all of the fighting, war and pain, my name is doctor Ella Phoenix, I am the medic of the HMS Night Fire we just came back from some business in Thailand and now on our way back home to London, we were running out of supplies anyways and it will be lovely to see my darling family again… sadly I haven't made my own family yet, work gets in the way I love it when the soldier's tell me about their children and lovely wife's and Husband's back home when I'm stitching up or tending to their wounds.

"STORM AHEAD CAPTAIN" my eyes shot open as I see we're going straight towards a massive black cloud, the peace and tranquillity will have to wait, I hate storms the waves get rough and it makes me uncomfortable when the ship starts to rock and the men always slip and get hurt on deck, when that happens I don't know whether to giggle or put on a concerned face but for now I'll just rest my head for a while in my quarters until the storm passes.

Screaming and Fearful yelling awakes me from my slumber I got up and rubbed my eyes I could hear thunder from above or was it the men running, I yelled "HELLO WHATS GOING ON"!? I doubt anyone could hear me I couldn't even hear myself, I left my quarters to find someone but then the ship tilts to the left stopping my pace making me fall "Shit" I say with a fright in my voice, the ship has never turned that far before, "HELLO" I get up to open up the hatch door, "THERES AN ISLAND AHEAD SIR"! "ABANDON SHIP"! I saw it too an island, there was no islands on the maps around this area it's too close to us to turn away and the storm is making us go faster towards it, I begin to panic when the captain straps on a life jacket on me "WAIT WHATS HAPPENING"?! he pulls me towards the edge, everyone was jumping off the ship "WHERE ARE THE LIFE BOATS" ?! I couldn't see any what was going on? My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe "THERE GONE THE STORM HAS TAKEN THEM"! He lifts me over the edge but still holds onto me "1, 2 …" What on earth was he doing what about him wasn't he coming?! "WAIT WHAT ABOUT YOU CAPTAIN"?! He looks straight into my eyes with a smile "A GOOD CAPTAIN ALWAYS GOES DOWN WITH HIS SHIP" What he…He's going to willingly die? "3"! With my last gasp he pushes me off "NO"!

**The next chapter will involve vaas I'll make sure ;) sorry if you don't like chapter 1 I just wanted a little story for how Ella got onto the island in the first place before all of the good stuff starts. Love you all Please review if you can xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated T (just to be safe) for swearing, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and adult themes**

"Uh ah uh" I couldn't bear to open my eyes it was so bright but wait a second I'm on a beach now? What happened? The last thing I could remember was looking at the captain as I was shoved off the ship, I don't even remember hitting the ocean or being washed up against the shore. I twitched open my eyes putting my hand up to cover the blinding sun "Morning Mami" I could see a silhouette of a mow hawked man kneeling above my head smoking on a cigar, the sun was blinding but I could tell by his body figure he was quite muscular and tall, I squinted to get a better look but I could hear him chuckling in his throat.

"Excuse me" It would've been rude of me not to reply and I think he said _Mami _what was that Spanish?, I could see him lean forward towards me, he was upside down but now I could make out his features he had lovely oiled tanned skin, a bit of a stubble around his mouth, scars all over his head but in particular a massive slash of a scar that started above his left eye cutting into his eyebrow and ended over his head But the thing that stood out the most was his Beautiful Green/Blue eyes, Dear god I could stare at them for ages.

He stood up and lowered out his left hand towards me (Quite a gentleman I thought to myself) I grabbed his hand and stood up brushing off the sand off my skirt and Uniform "Thank you very much" I said with a hint of a smile "You're British, Beautiful accent you have mami, you know funny story I was just taking a stroll around my island and notice a belleza just lying there on my FUCKING beach" He had quite a Spanish accent he sometimes giggled like a hatter when he talked and the way he said _fuck _it scared me his tone went up and sounded angry, Who was he ? "So.. Tell me mami what the fuck do you think you're doing on my motherfucking island huh"? He addresses it as his island? I didn't do anything wrong why was he getting angry? I had to reply before he got more pissed "I.. I'm sorry we had to abandon our ship and I accidently washed up on your island I'm sorry" I didn't want him to get angrier so every time I said sorry I Bowed… (Why the hell did I bow I Thought to myself?)

With one last puff of his cigar he threw it into the water and just chuckled "No need to be so lady-like **Ella **I'm not angry" He said that with an evil smile (WOAH wait how did he know my name?) "How did you know my name sir"? He reached into his back pocket still smiling "Now no one has ever called me _sir _Doctor Ella Phoenix of Kensington, London, Birthday Oh in just a month" He had my I.D. card (Wait he went through my pockets ? Please god I hope he didn't feel me up or anything) "Can I please have it back please"? The man looked at me without a smile this time, (Dear god what did I do? What did I say?) He launched at me making me squeal he grabbed my lower back pulling me way too close to him "You know you say please a lot but you've never even asked me my name" His arms felt like they were going to crush me if I didn't answer him fast "Uhhh I'm sorry! What's your name"? It hurts so much, he chuckled again and said "My name is Vass Bitch FUCKING REMEMBER IT" He threw me to the ground with force, I wrapped both of my arms around my aching ribs (Why did he do that was he mad?!).

I turned to him with fear in my face, he lit up another cigar and gave it a deep breathe (Oh no) this crazy creature vaas started walked towards me with a blank look in his face "Now now don't be rude mami let me see your wound" I tried to kick back to run but he grabbed my hips and pulled me underneath his legs "NO PLEASE STOP" I cried out, he sat on me and held my wrists above my head to stop me from getting away I struggled but all I could only hear was his evil laughter "C'mon Mami How could I pass such a tempting Opportunity"? I stopped struggling and started to cry. Tears rolling down my face and pathetic sobbing, (I havnt cried since I was 14) I squeazed my eyes shut thinking It's just a bad dream "Shh Shh hermoso don't cry, I understand you're not ready yet, I'll wait" He let go of my wrists but he didn't get off me, I used my hands to wipe my face but couldn't stop sobbing "Now chica time for sleepy again" he said with a smirk on his face (What the hell did he mean sleepy time?) I watched as he reached into one of his pockets "Holy shit no no no" I cried out, he keeps a syringe in his pockets?, I started to struggle again forcing his hand away from me "C'mon chica it's just a poco needle" His strength was no match for me, he managed to force his forearm over both my wrists "Here we go"! He forced the needle into my right bicep "Ah" (that last moan of pain but it came out as an orgasm noise) My head began to feel light and my eyes felt heavy "Twinkle twinkle little star…" It all went dark and vaas' voice faded.

**Sorry If you don't like my story _ Im new at this and my teachings came from looking at other great Fanfic. I had to add "My name is vaas bitch" Lol but There is a sequal coming now, if you want you can give me a review to improve xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't think that my story would get any view or reviews, I know I'm a terrible writer I usually do Fan art and I just wanted to try something new, I'll finish this story and go back to doing art.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated T (just to be safe) for swearing, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and adult themes**

(Vass' P.O.V.)

She finally stopped struggling, her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly open I caressed her cheek to see if she was still awake (Damn she was hot) her features caught my eyes, her long brown hair, Big juicy lips, cute little nose, quite tanned skin and before she closed them I noticed her beautiful light blue eyes, "C'mon mami time to go" I lift her up by her abdomen and swung her over my shoulder "Not that heavy are you", I walked towards the jungle for a short cut it was risky but time to get back to camp with a new toy for my men to play with or maybe I'll be selfish and keep her for myself.

A beautiful British doctor what were the chances ?!, Holy shit I'm going to make so much money I thought to myself, *Branch snaps* the jungle was dangerous even in daytime, I look around the surrounding area to see of any danger "C'mon out motherfucker if you want a fight" No answer, I shrug and keep walking jerking Ella into position, my oily skin was making her slip off my shoulder, I could hear movement behind me, time for quick planning I'll act casual and surprise the motherfucker.

(Injured Soldier P.O.V.)

I can't hide behind this bush forever, that disgusting pirate is going to get away with Dr Phoenix if I don't do something quick, time to think.

Holy shit he turned, please lords don't let him see me I prayed to myself, this man was clearly dangerous as I scanned him I could see a hand gun in its holster on his side and a machete on the other side, what were his intentions? What was he going to do with Dr Phoenix? I must act before something terrible happens.

I move in closer trying my best to remember my military training and keeping my heart at a steady pace, I reach for my SOG knife I kept hidden in my left boot for emergencies, "AH" (I foolishly let out a noise of pain) Oh shit I hope he didn't hear me, My fucking rips I can feel, fuck I can them sticking out of my shirt.

(Vaas P.O.V.)

I heard that little motherfucker behind the bush; he thinks he can fuck with me? Sneak up on me that little shit, I wish Ella was awake so she could see me gut him like a fish.

I settle Ella down pretending I was tired or something *Yawns* "What a beautiful day" I said pretending to care looking the opposite way of the motherfucker, even if he had a weapon it won't save him (Does he know who he's fucking with?).

(Ella P.O.V.)

_(Dreaming) _My eyes flickered open to see the greatest sight my mind could think ofit was so beautiful I was lying on a field of white roses, The smell overwhelmed my senses the taste of fresh air, the sound of singing birds and the smell Ah the gorgeous smell of the roses, grass and… cologne?

I looked up to see that monstrous pirate vaas above me stroking me hair, (His thigh was my pillow to lay my head) "Vaas ? wha... what are you doing here ?" I wasn't afraid nor shocked, the area made me so tranquil I was in peace but vaas he looked at me with those eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with a sort of lust, he leaned in towards my face and said "Have I ever told you…" he was such a handsome manly man his muscular arms he held me in, his sexy accent even his bad boy look I was on the edge of almost biting his bottom lip, he came closer but turned his movement towards my ear his hot breathe made my spine tingle, I slowly closed my eyes to hear his voice.

"The definition of insanity?" what was that suppost mean? my beautiful dream was interrupted when I look forward, the roses have turned red dripping with some sort of liquid, the peaceful blue sky had turned into a rainy storm just like that day on the ship… my dream has turned into a nightmare, squeezing my eyes shut I let out a horrified scream, I heard Vaas' Laughter as my dream ended.

I awoke from my forced slumber with a horrible pain in my bicep where vaas stabbed me.

"HOLY SHIT" I said with a gasp, I saw a man hung by his feet upside down by a tree but wait… is that one of the men from the ship? I take a better look at his blood covered face. It was! What was his name… um JIMMY, dear god he was covered in his blood, cuts all over him but he was still alive, I could see him panting heavily.

"Ah senorita you're awake!" vaas didn't even feel one bit of remorse or guilt he just smiled evilly "You like my masterpiece huh, little shit tried to sneak up on me but Fucking spotted him Like a motherfucking sniper, babe" The colour drained from my face, my eyes were locked onto Jimmy he was mouthing out to me "kill me" it was hard to understand with all of the blood coming out of his mouth.

"What was that motherfucker huh kill me you say? WELL your wish is my fucking command" He gets out the gun out of his holster "Or wait… do you want her to do it?" no I hope he doesn't make me do it, I…I can't kill him I remember not too long ago when he told me about his wife and how he played football with his son in the summer when I tending to his wounds.

"Come here mami I'll even help you" He came over to me gripping onto my elbow pulling me towards jimmy of course I struggled begging him and telling him I can't do it, "Now this fucking thing goes there and this fucking thing goes here, "Now… "He forced my hand on the guns trigger with his finger over mine, I can feel his warm body on my back His hot breathe came closer towards the side of my face "are you ready mami?".

Tears star rolling down my face along with pathetic sobbing "I'm sorry jimmy I'm so sorry", *Gunshot*the shot echoed through the jungle but… I…I didn't even pull the trigger, I could hear vaas chuckling in his throat, that bastard shot him he shot him in cold blood how…how could any human being do such a terrible thing?

Vaas squeezed my hands until I dropped the gun, I didn't care about the pain, my tears and sobbing were the only things I could feel. Until Vaas swung me around gripping tightly onto my biceps "HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" his tone scared the life out of me.

His anger disappeared; he looked me up and down and licked his lips, I didn't like that look on his face.

(Vaas' P.O.V)

The fear in her innocent face, fuck she was beautiful if only she was all alone in my quarters I would've done whatever I wanted with her, but not here I'll be to out and in the open for danger to sneak up on my ass.

But there is one thing I can do, she stepped back only a bit away from me, she was so fucking cute when scared I let out a chuckle and launched at her once again pulling the back of her head towards my face our lips collided together, hers were so soft and juicy, I didn't want to stop, I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to my body.

I could kiss her forever, I moaned with pleasure, but sadly after that she pulled back, (What the fuck does she think she's doing?) she looked at me with confusion in her beautiful pale blue eyes "Something wrong mami"? Her eyes turned from confusion into desire, her arms reached over my head and wrapped around my neck this time she kissed me even if she didn't I would have kissed her.

(Ella P.O.V)

I couldn't stop, he was beautiful… evil but absolutely gorgeous and sexy, I couldn't stop it a satisfied moan came from my throat, our lips were inseparable not even a train would separate us.

"_Vaas Vaas where the hell are you hermano?" _It was a static voice like a radio broadcast, "For Fuck sake!" Vaas yelled as we separated our hold on each other, Vaas now had two knives and a warmed up hand gun, it would've been foolish to run.

But wait what was I doing? He's a monster (_a sexy monster) _No he killed jimmy (_He attacked vaas first his choices led to his fate) _my thoughts were right jimmy chose to face vaas, and it was not like I was doing anything wrong kissing him… "What the fuck do you want hermano?" I must think about my future moves from now on. My choices and decisions will lead to my fate.

**Hello Internet peoples, I apologize if you dislike my story this is literally the first one I've ever written.**

**If you want you can give me a review or maybe a high-five HAVE A NICE DAY XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated T (just to be safe) for SWEARING, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and ADULT THEMES**

**I've made this my longest chapter !**

After a couple of hours we arrived at our destination, a base of some sort or was it a camp? I couldn't tell it was a shithole for sure but heavily guarded and armed.

I tried to ignore the many men howling, whistling and giving me disturbing looks, but what bothered me the most was that vaas hasn't spoken since our little interruption…Shame.

"Hey Amigo Bring the cuffs!" Cuffs!? Well I guess it's better than having vass' gun pointing at my head.

After snatching the cuffs vaas shoved me towards a group of other prisoners, from my view they appear to look like they were tied with rope to giant wooden pillars.

"Turn around Hermana" I turned to face him leaning on the wooden pillar, God his eyes were beautiful, Instead of going around to cuff me, he leaned on my body and reached his arms around the back of the pillar taking my wrists with him cuffing them to the post keeping his eyes locked onto mine.

*Click* I was now cuffed and trapped, with a smile vass turned and walked away "I'll be back mami… bastardo's Tiempo para una reunion!"

The sun was starting to set, even with all of the horror that came with this island it was still beautiful, from the sunlight between the trees, the exotic birds singing and the lovely weather they have… besides the storm that brought me here.

"What's your name my friend?" said the prisoner next to me with a very peculiar accent I couldn't put my finger on where he was from, I scanned him and his features he wore a pair of glasses with one lens broken, he had quite short black hair, I notice that he wears the Marine Corps emblem on his green jacket with an Army-style rank insignia, and blue ¾ Jeans.

"My...my name is Ella" I guess last names don't matter at this point, "Greetings Ella my name is Dennis" he said with a calm tone and a smile.

"By the look on vaas' face it seems you have no reason to fear my friend" I wonder what he means by that, I'm tied to a pillar in a heavily armed compound with who knows how many viscous pirate like men, I can even feel a bullet shell in-between my toes.

"What do you mean Dennis?" (Had to ask) "Well I can tell just by the look of vaas he doesn't plan to kill you like the rest of us" and he's still smiling, wow he really doesn't fear death.

The other prisoners start to panic and scream when Dennis said that vaas plans to kill them, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE"-"PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY".

(Vaas' P.O.V)

"Now do I make myself fucking clear? NO ONE and I mean no one can touch the perra that I brought in"

All of them nodded, if any of these Hijo de las gran mil putas touch her I would feed their guts to the fucking tigers.

"Vaas the prisoners won't shut the fuck up" I give a sigh with annoyance in my face "Alright back to patrol!", the prisoners have become useless anyways, No one wants to buy them so there's only one way to deal with useless filth.

(Ella P.O.V)

Me and Dennis didn't stopped talking, he was a very interesting character in this world of shit, he told me about a mystical goddess like woman called Citra and that how he was part a great group of warriors called the rakyat.

But the one thing that peeked my interest was his plan to escape, he told me that for days he has been scraping the ropes that bind his hands onto the rough side of the pillar (I can see that the ropes are thin enough to break free) and when vaas comes close to him he's going to stab him with the machete that he's been hiding in his um… I won't repeat where he's hiding it.

"Shh he's coming back my friend" vaas! He was only gone for ten minutes or less, "Hello little fuckers and folla sexy" he looked directly at me and winked (Wait did he just call me sexy? I wonder what _folla_ means).

"Now some of you are going to be eaten for my men's entertainment and some with be shot quick and easy, now who wants to go first?" only vaas could say that with an evil smirk and casual tone. But the others began to sob and beg for their lives.

"How about me"? I swung my head to see a serious look on Dennis' face, It seems I'm going to see if Dennis' risky plan is going to work or not.

"If that is you're with you fucking cocksucker then I'll be more then fucking happy to for fill it, Witness this Ella" once again winking at me but this time Dennis is well.

All of vaas' men were patrolling the compound, If Dennis' plan works he can get a quick escape over the wall behind us, he told me the jungles vines that cover the top can hold his weight enough for him to climb over.

It all happened so quick "FOR THE CITRA"! Dennis cried out ripping open his binds; he uses military style quickness to reach for his machete. I squeezed my eyes shut again; I just couldn't stand the sight of vaas being in pain.

Sadly Dennis' plan worked… well not entirely I heard Vaas' painful Screams but gunshots followed in a split second, I must open my eyes now "GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER"! vaas pointed to the wall.

All I could see in the commotion was Vaas' already red tank top spreading into a darker red, my god Dennis did it and he managed to escape as well? He was indeed impressive not even jimmy a military and navy trained soldier could bring down vaas.

"C'mon mami you said you were a doctor right"? Vaas brought out the key to my cuffs from his back pocket *Click* (Wait should I run? Dennis did it and there's hardly any guards left to stop me from climbing over the wall like Dennis) "Ahhh bello this really fucking hurts" vaas gribbed my hand letting out his pain.

"I don't have the tools to help you vaas; you're going to need stiches and disinfectant" Vaas grunted and pulled my bicep towards the large building.

(Time skip)

The building was disturbing, it had many neon lights even animals impaled by them (But strangely it just smelled like the rest of the camp but with a hint of cologne. Inside was like a little home it had a fridge, a little armoury full of guns and knives and a double bed is this where Vaas lives?

He handed me an emergency medical kit he kept under his bed, with a painful moan he sat on the bed taking off his blood-stained shirt to examine the wound.

Thankfully the kit contained stitches, alcohol patches and Anaesthetics. The wound was deep but it won't kill him with my help.

Vaas watched me carefully If I tried to pull something, I bent over towards him to clean up the wound with the alcohol patches, Vaas' perfectly tanned muscular body tensed up, I didn't blame vaas for tensing or gritting his teeth, with an open scar like this It would be painful.

"I'm going to give you an Anaesthetic to ease the pain whilst I stich you up" Vaas nodded, this time I give him a smile like I always do with my other patients to keep them calm "I'll make that motherfucker pay, he's never going to escape me…" Vaas went on and on about Dennis, I took this as a Tempting opportunity to inject him with the Anaesthetic whilst he's distracted.

I injected it into his left bicep "Done"! He looked down at me for a second and went back to talking about what he's going to do with Dennis when he finds him. I found a small red rag on the floor (Hmm I can use this to wrap up his bicep).

I walk over to the kit grabbing the stiches; I cut him off "Now time for the stiches" I say with a happy tone followed with a smile.

Usually my patients would be lying down but vaas chose to stay in his position "I'm going to need to be in a better position to start the stitching, do you mind"? Vaas' smirk came back as he lazily leaned back spreading his palms behind him on the bed "C'mon then mami take a seat" He jerked his head for me to come close to him.

"Um… what do you…?" Giving me a fright vaas grabs both of my thighs and lifts me onto his lap, my heart starts to race as he looks straight into my eyes (Focus Ella) "Umm… do you mind lying back please?" Slowly with his smirk now stuck to his face vaas lays back on the bed, I stayed in my position sitting on his thighs.

I couldn't let Vaas' shirtless body distract me I was right in the middle of a serious operation!

(Time skip)

"Done"! I wiped up the stiches with the alcohol pads and a job well done smile.

I begin to climb off vaas' body to get the bandages, but a grip to my wrist stops me from moving "Whoa whoa where are you going mami? We were just starting to have fun" He pulls me towards him, falling on top of him.

Vaas' starts smiling and giggling; "You're so cold mami" he then rolled me around so he was now on top.

Our faces were only millimetres apart, I could feel his hot breathe on my face, the warmth from his shirtless body on my skin "Hey mami did I ever tell you…" I didn't want to hear him talk, I leaned in to give him a gentle but desirable kiss, he didn't stop me of course actually he kissed me harder running his fingers through my hair (Now this, I could stay this way forever) we kissed for about five or maybe ten minutes not pulling away to draw a single breath but sadly vaas pulled away panting.

He stroked my face and whispered into my ear "did I ever tell you… how beautiful you really are?"

**Hello Internet peoples, I apologize if you dislike my story and sorry for the Spanish words I really got into vaas' character this is literally the first story I've ever written.**

**And I've already got and awesome ending for this story **

**If you want you can give me a review HAVE A NICE DAY XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for SWEARING, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and ADULT THEMES**

**Exams are coming for me 0_0 so here in this story will be adult themes so be aware.**

Days became weeks and weeks became months.

Vaas kept me chained to the wall of his Headquarters; it's only a matter of time before he takes advantage of my weak venerable state.

vaas would sometimes give me long snogs (English word for making out) when he was bored, not like there was anything I could do to stop him or wanted to stop him.

New clothes is what I need my ripped up uniform has been covered in dirt for weeks and been stained by blood for months.

At night I would hold my knees close to my face and quietly cry into my thighs thinking about my family while vaas slept, I could hear his deep breaths when he dreamed (How could he sleep so easily?).

A different member of Vaas' men would bring me food twice a day, usually they would bring me fruit and water but at other times it would be just plain rice, what does vaas gain by keeping me here? He doesn't tend to sell me or else he would've done it by now.

I could hear familiar footsteps entering through the door.

"Chica I brought you a present" vaas said with a jolly tone in his voice, as usual being unpredictable.

I stood up straight being polite to the powerful leader, he grinned as he used his right hand to pull my head towards his "Kisses first mami" his kisses don't bother me anymore like before I would usually get a strange guilty feeling in the bottom of my stomach but now they feel like a warmth in my heart.

"Close your eyes" I shut my eyes as well as putting my hands over them.

I felt vaas kiss my calves as he unlocked the chain from my ankle, when he stopped the only thing I could hear was a rustling from a plastic bag; I grow curious of what he brought me and why I needed to be unchained.

"Open up" I gasped wishes really do come true, he brought me a new pair of clothes, Laying on the bed were a pair of black military boots, dark green cargo trousers just like his and a red crop tank top with a little first aid symbol on it.

"Thank you" I said with a smile and a happy tone.

"Try it on mami" he said sitting down onto his bed, was he going to watch?

"You're going to watch?" vaas nodded leaning back spreading his palms apart across the bed like he did all those months ago when he first brought me here.

I began to undress taking off my buttoned shirt first, vaas just sat there smiling next I took off my undershirt over my head and pulled down my blood stained former white skirt, my shoes were lost to the ocean when I first arrived here.

This was the first time vaas saw me without my clothes, I walked forward to dress myself with the new clothes he brought me "Whoa whoa wait a second mami, give me a little twirl" he giggled evilly, but I followed his orders and turned slowly.

"A beautiful face to match a beautiful body, I like that little belly button piercing you have mami" I looked down and felt uncomfortable in a way; he looked at me as if he was looking at a delicious meal.

I reached out my arm towards the clothes "Can I?" vaas looked at the clothes then looked back at me, "But you look so much better with them off" he said with a evil smirk.

He stood slowly walking towards me; I looked down like a shy little girl.

When he stood in front of me I couldn't help but look up to his face, those green eyes put me in a trance once again "What a tempting opportunity my dear" he said putting his warm hands onto my cold waist.

He leaned in wanting more than just a little gentle kiss he launched with passion, vaas' lips were instantly responsive to mine, like smooth velvet as the moved against me, deepening the kiss. His arms found their way around my back and pulled me closer, kissing me more passionately, more franticly. Soon his tongue was darting in between my innocent lips, exploring, searching, and loving.

I could hear another pair of footsteps coming towards us "Vaas Bucks here…" said a very unfortunate pirate, vaas' face turned into anger "What did I tell you about fucking knocking you Hijo de mil putas " I jumped at the tone of his voice, I've never seen him so angry.

Vaas twirled his heel turning to me "Put your clothes on mami I don't want any of these motherfuckers looking at you" I nodded and turned towards the bed to put on the cargo pants.

I slightly turned my head to see the silly pirate staring at me "Lucky son of a…" before the silly pirate could finish his sentence vaas pulled him out of the building from his tank top "Don't you ever fucking look at her hermano or I'll blow your fucking brains out".

I smiled at vaas' cute jealousy, I pulled up the cargo trousers (Fit like a glove surprisingly) the red crop top was short enough to show most of my ribs and my belly button piercing, Vaas only brought size 5 military boots for my size 4 feet (It was a close enough guess) they still fitted.

I looked down to see my outfit but I would rather see my whole body, I look around for a mirror.

He forgot to lock me back to the wall! I'm free but should I escape?

I walk over to the door to see if there's an opening for me to run, but it was hopeless there were pirates stationed everywhere, I whipped back into the building in case anyone saw me.

I let out a sigh, but noticed a half smashed mirror in the corner next to vaas' bed, I walk over to it letting out a yawn (It's hard to have a full night sleep on a hard dirt floor) Vaas' bed looked so tempting.

"Not bad" I said looking at myself, I give a twirl "really not bad" I looked so slim from this two a day crappy diet the pirates have me on.

I turn towards vaas' bed (Just five minutes to rest my eyes wouldn't hurt) I crawl into vaas' bed wrapping the soft blanket all around me, the scent of the pillows smelt like vaas… and sweat but it didn't bother me.

The trousers weren't complimenting the bed mattress at all, I let out a grunt of frustration and threw off my boots and pulled off my trousers along with my shirt.

Lying back into position, I felt so much more relaxed and in peace, I closed my eyes and was set off into dream land.

(Time skip)

(Vaas' P.O.V)

Once again Buck wanting my men for entertainment, he should just keep his alive longer, I still wonder why Hoyt keeps that motherfucker around.

But it's all this pointless work is worth it when I come back to my headquarters and to my mami Ella.

I walk into my headquarters "Honey I'm home, why don't we continue from our little disruption?" I look over to see her in my bed sleeping, clearly passed out if she wasn't awaken by my yelling.

"Hmm your just so tempting ella" Taking off my shirt and boots I lift up the blanket to jump in. But I notice she's not wearing the cargo pants or anything I brought her.

"Might as well"

(Ella P.O.V)

My eyes twitch open slightly; I look up to see vaas undressing himself.

(Oh my goodness what do I do? Is he going to get in with me?) All that was left covering him was his boxers; I shut my eyes as fast as I could.

I felt him crawling into bed next to me, the warmth from his body filled the whole bed, my body included, hoping he wouldn't notice when I snuggled up into him for warmth, but it was his chest I snuggled up into.

"I know you're awake mami" vaas said with a giggle, my eyes still shut I felt that he started to kiss me once again (Maybe to continue from our last disruption) I replied to his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, the feel of his lips and tongue against mine was entrancing. We began to caress each other's' bodies during the kiss, vaas moved his body on top of mine; vaas broke the kiss to whisper into my ear "you ready mami?"

Opening my eyes to see his, with a smile I nodded.

**Mwhahahaaa how evil am I? well I didn't know how to go into detail with the sex scene so I'll let your Imaginations set off (Whoosh) I hope you liked my story, you all love the rude bits admit it xxx**

**Please give me a review whether I should carry on or not Bye bye Internet peoples and Have nice day xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness gracious so sorry I was meant to upload this on Sunday 0.0 but its here now so don't riot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for SWEARING, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and ADULT THEMES **

As the days past vaas kept me chained to the wall but after a couple of weeks he let me roam around the compound freely even sleep in his bed with him, but not to leave the building or interact with the other pirates at the camp.

My medical skills came to use, the pirates vaas included always got hurt from either shark attacks or tiger attacks, I figured vaas' is only keeping me to be his camps medic or maybe his personal whore, I'm alive that's the important thing, as long as I'm still breathing I have a chance to see my family again.

I haven't been feeling well myself, is it the fumes or the god awful smell of the rotting bodies that lays next to vaas' home, I don't have any proper medical supplies to help with headaches.

Footsteps ? vaas is approaching I've become too familiar to his footstep and his… company; I'm beginning to forget that he's a psychopathic pirate leader.

"Mami I have a little surprise for you, come with me" vaas said with a smile, and as always I listened to his orders.

He held my hand and walked me around to the back of the compound were stood a couple of vaas' pirates looking me up and down with smirks on their faces, but across from us tied to a boulder was a nicely dressed boy, the poor soul was screaming for his life when he saw vaas.

"No no no god please no what do you need?!" he begged, "I'm so sick of this fucker, Ella Take the knife from his holster I'm going to get the rocket launcher" I gave him a confused look, did he say rocket launcher ?!

I walked up to the crying boy with a gentle look on my face "Im so sorry" I wanted to console him, make him feel calm.

"Please get me out of here please please please, I didn't do anything wrong!" Poor bastard I've never seen anyone beg or cry like this, even when I was tending to people who lost limbs didn't cry this much.

I took his rather pathetic knife from his holster, "What's your name sweetheart" I could at least tell his family of his death if I ever escape.

"Barry… My name is Barry" his sobbing was heart-breaking, "Barry what?"

"ELLA! We're ready come here mami" vaas commanded, I gave Barry one last consoling look before I jogged over to vaas, giving him a hug with my face side to side with his.

The other pirates started to chuckle and give each other funny looks, this made vaas angry "AYE SHUT UP, just because you're fucking jealous hermano that you don't get any of this you piece of shit"

I turned my face to whisper into his ear "He's just a kid vaas' he's begging you for his life let him go" vaas gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered back into my ear "I'll let you make a message for your family if you let me destroy him" vaas' usual playful smiling self-turned into this serious eye piercing man.

But the chance to tell my family that I'm alive to let them know that there's nothing to worry about, I have the chance to save or take away a person's life.

"Swear it" I said, vaas gave a smirk and lifted up his little finger, I looked at him with a smile and tied my little finger with his, "I Vaas Montenegro promise" with a smile of my own I give him a kiss and break away.

"Okay now that's settled you take this and I'll blow this fucker to hell" he handed me a damaged video camera.

Barry started to struggle and panic, one of the pirates jogged up to Barry to tighten his bindings so he doesn't break free and the one next to me started to fiddle with the buttons until the light flashed red.

"Hermano are we rolling?" vaas said whilst fiddling with a bullet in between his fingers, "Yeah we're good" said the pirate standing next to me "Aye" vass whistled to the pirate next to Barry giving him a nod.

Barry was completely freaking out struggling and screaming, it was so hard to just stand there and let this happen, "AYE SHUT UP DON'T CRY OK DO NOT BEG, the choices you have made in your life have brought you here" vaas' started fiddling with the rocket launcher and turned to us.

"Hermano back up a little bit it's going to blow up, backup" me and both pirates back up a couple of steps.

Barry let out one final cry, I just kept repeating to myself (For my Family, for my family)"Hey be quiet let me focus" only a second after he said that, he fired and barry was completely destroyed.

The backfire from the launcher sent me to the ground and the camera flying out of my hands, a loud ringing took over my ability to hear, I saw vaas laughing but couldn't hear his voice.

He knelt down next to me and gestured the pirates to go away, "Ella can you hear me? Ella?" It was faint but I could hear him, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You want to make your message now or later?" I sprang up to my feet "Now please" I said with excitement "Ok now where the fuck did you throw that camera" he said with a laugh, the look on my face must have been priceless.

He looked around to search for the camera.

"Thank you vaas… For doing this for me, you've been so kind to me, if there's anything I can do for you just name it" He was being kind to me, he even let me sleep with him in his own bed.

"There is one thing mi amor, after your message I want to give you something" I nodded and kissed him tongue first, he gave a little chuckle in his throat and held my head close to his "want a little warm up before your video amor?" I smirked and gave him a nod.

Vaas picked up the camera and grabbed my hand rushing us to his headquarters; little did I know he turned the camera on.

(Time skip in vaas' home)

Vaas set down the camera on the end table and lifted me up by my thighs giving me many many kisses to my lips I just giggled from his cuteness.

Still holding me he laid down onto the bed with me on top, "Take off your clothes mami" vaas said rushing to take off his own, I smiled (Iv began to love and desire vaas so much, when I see him with other girls I get to jealous I won't lie…I love him) I took off my shirt and bra, I leaned down to kiss him.

Vaas cupped both of my breasts and gave a huge grin "Your so sexy, never leave my island Ella" to gain his trust I nodded and buried my face in his neck biting his skin, vaas twitched and giggled.

He started to unbutton my trousers "I love you vaas" I whispered into his ear (WHY DID I SAY THAT NOW?!) keeping my face calm vaas turned to me and said with a smile "I love you too mi hermoso angel, but tonight tu eres mi pequeña puta sucia" I didn't know what he was saying but I liked the way he said it.

(Time skip, til mornings because they fell asleep after doing you know what)

Once again waking up naked with my arm around vaas, I gave a sigh and stood up stretching my arms out and heading towards the bathroom which was located next to the end table.

The sickly feeling still hasn't went away, a splash of cold water usually does the trick, I wiped my face and looked into the broken mirror (For my family, for my family)I wiped the tears that staring to pass my nose with my arm and headed back to vaas.

"Morning, have fun last night?" the tap must have woke him up, I nodded but as I walked towards the bed a tickling feeling from by throat stops me.

"What's wrong mami?" I held my hand on my mouth to stop me from throwing up everywhere, "Oh nothing just baby sick" I said with a smile.

Vaas jumped out of bed slipping back on his clothes "C'mon mami we've got a big day, I want you to meet my new friend chris, oh I almost forgot after you fell asleep I gave you that thing I wanted to do for me remember" I gave a confused look and stared to pull up my trousers.

Vaas came over to me and turned my back to the mirror "Wait here Amiga" he went over to the bathroom and picked up the broken mirror.

He put the mirror in front of my face, and the first thing I noticed was the massive outline of a tattoo on my back my jaw dropped in shock "WHAT THE FUCKETY FUCK FUCK!?" vaas bursed out into laughter.

"HOW THE HELL DID I NOT WAKE UP?!" vaas still laughing "Oh mami your face, I've never heard you swear before, well you see I used ancient cream that we used to ease the pain when I was young" I touched it and felt no pain, this was impossible.

"What kind of ingredients did you use?" I said with a surprised look "My mother's secret ingredients" he said with a wink.

"It's beautiful" I said with a smile "Well it's not finished but their sup post to be angel wings, every angel has a pair" I blushed and gave him a kiss "I'll finish it tonight but c'mon we're going to see Chris and fuck with him" vass giggled putting on his shirt as did I "Vaas I love you" – "I love you too Mi ángel hermoso.

**Hey hey got some nice rude scenes in here ^_^ dirty dirty, I've been wanting to get Mclovin/Red mist/Chris in here forever, I'll upload the next chapter on Sunday**

**Give me a review please I love reading your words c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for SWEARING, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and ADULT THEMES **

After we both got dressed, vaas guided me through the camp holding my hand tightly "Carlos where's Chris's food?" vass yelled, the pirate named Carlos handed vaas a tray with a plate of meat and wine "Is this the Argentinian wine?" Carlos nodded and walked away without even looking at me.

"Mami do you mind holding this for me?" I nodded as he handed the tray to me, "I'm going to pick some fucking flowers, follow me" I followed as well as examined the tray.

The meat was odd looking; it was too dark to be pork, it defiantly wasn't beef and the smell (Dear god) it was absolutely was not chicken or fish.

"Vaas what kind of meat is this?" He was knelt down picking flowers, but I could tell from the back of his head he was smiling, he sprang up holding three white flowers.

Vaas placed one of the flowers above my ear and caressed my cheek "Don't you worry about that, but whatever you do don't eat it" we kissed and started to walk towards the gate.

(Time skip)

"Oh Chris!" vaas said running through the trees like a little kid, "Did you bring me water?" that voice sounded familiar "Yes I did…sort of" vaas gestured to me to come to him.

"My lovely Ella has brought you some food…that I made" I walked out from the trees to see the last person I thought to ever see Christopher Mintz-Plasse! Well half of him, his body was buried in the sand only to his head sticking out "Hey you're that skinny guy from Superbad" I said with a smile placing the tray in between him and vaas.

"Hey don't you fucking look at her you piece of shit" vass snapped "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Chris said back with fear.

"Mami go and turn the camera on, and I'll feed Chris" I nodded and turned to see a tripod with a nice professional camera on top.

When I got behind the camera to turn it on vaas had already started to feed chris that strange meat.

"This is nice, I get so tired of all the shooting and the killing" – "that's so nice" I smiled at their little banter "It's nice to have a little moment with you like this" He gave him a mouthful of the meat, "you like you're protein? It's going to make you muscular, it's going to make you strong, going to make you man, have a bit of this wine" – "Ah wine" Chris's voice sounded dry "Argentinian wine it's the best, have some" Chris took a big drink through the straw.

Vaas took a drink aswell "Oh my god thank you" Chris said sounding better than before laying his head on vaas' leg, "You haven't commented once on the flowers I brought" – "Their so lovely did you pick them out yourself?" I could tell Chris didn't want to make vaas angry "I picked them out from my little camp".

"Have some more protein my friend?" – "Please please" Chris was very happy to be getting food (I wonder how long he's been here, vaas has never mentioned him) "Protein makes the body grow strong and powerful, have a big bite, savour it, take your time it's very good stuff" Chris spat out small chunk of the meat, and vaas pulled a confused look.

"Was it that?" they both said "What did you put in the meat?" vaas picked it up "I don't know what this is, relax" he poured the wine over it to wash away the sand and bits of flesh, "Oh I know what this is, that's the bullet that was in your friends leg" my eyes widened at his words "WHAT? BARRY!" both of my hands shot over my mouth "This is Barry" – "YOU FED ME BARRY!? YOU FUCKING ANIMAL".

There words began to muffle in my ears.

(My god, vaas really was insane, he was an animal, He slaughtered and butchered innocent people, and he tortures people in sickening ways. I need to leave, but how? DENNIS!)

I saw vaas looking at me "He's so sentimental, like a pussy you know, it's like meat fuck" I turned to turn off the camera "Bye bye" vaas waved to the camera.

Vaas started to laugh at Chris's sobbing, a sickness rose from my stomach and came shooting up my throat (Oh man) I ran to the forest behind a tree and started to vomit.

"Hey Ella you ok mi amor?" I shook my head "Ok let's go home and get you some rest, I'll finish off your back" I looked up to him and saw his beautiful green eyes radiated from the sun (I saw his beauty, his humanity…How could I be so foolish?) He waved bye to Chris who was sobbing to himself.

(Time skip)

We made it back to our home finally.

I pulled off my shirt and laid belly first onto the bed and sighed, "Just go to sleep mami and when you wake up your wings will be finished, and you'll be wide awake to fuck" vaas said with a cheery tone and a kiss on the cheek.

I closed my eyes to think of an escape plan, my main goal must be to find Dennis, if he even survived, I remember when we talked he said something about his people, what were they called? The rakyat that was it.

(Vass P.O.V)

I smothered my mother's special numbing cream on Ella's beautiful back to finish her wings, she twitched when my hand started to run down the sides of her chest, I love her, I would kill for her, she sees me for who I am, I love killing, she accepts that, I hope she stays with me forever.

"Don't move now" I started shading in the feathers, hopefully I'll be finished in a couple of hours.

(Time skip, back to Ella's P.O.V)

"AND IM DONE" my eyes shot open (I have a plan) I sat up with a groan and a stretch; I stood up with a kiss from vaas and a fake smile from me.

He walked to the bathroom to grab the broken mirror and I walk to the big mirror at the side of the room and turn my back to it.

"You like it mami?" I looked into the mirror to see a beautiful pair of angel wings brilliantly shaded, fine lined and professionally done "Vaas it's beautiful!" – "Like you" I smiled and gave vaas a big snog.

(It's time to put my plan in motion) I walk over to the bed gesturing vaas to come "Oh someone's eager" vaas said with a giggle.

He walked over to lay on top of me taking off his shirt, nuzzling his face in my neck giving me little kisses and nibbles.

"I've got an idea" I said rolling us both over so I was on top, I untied the rag around his biceps that I gave to vaas when he got hurt all that time ago "Why don't we do it blindfolded?" vaas pulled an evil smile "Kinky tonight aren't you?" I nodded wrapping the blindfold over vaas' eyes.

I stood up off of him "Hey where you going?" I slipped on my crop top for my escape (I wasn't going to run naked!) "Just slipping off my trousers my love" I quickly fastened my shoe laces and picked up the broken mirror vaas placed next to the bed.

I sat back on top of him gripping onto the mirror with the sharp end facing vass' throat, "I thought you were taking off your pants mami" I remained silent lifting the mirror behind my head for one hell of a stab (Iv never killed anyone…can I do it?) "I love you".

I forced down the mirror with a girlish grunt to finally end this monster.

But he moved his head out of the way shoving me off of him, the mirror digged so deep into the bed I lost my grip and lost it to the mattress.

"You fucking bitch!" vass yelled ripping off the rag from his face, my eyes widened springing back up to my feet.

Vaas stood in a wrestling position, ready to beat the hell out of me "You want to play bitch let's play" vaas lunged at me back sweeping my body to the floor; I screamed pushing his chest away from me.

He's going to kill me…this is the end.

My life literally flashed before my eyes, my family's faces, the faces of all the people I've met; the captain, the sailors and jimmy. I remembered my time with vaas, the first time I met him, the first time we kiss…the first time we had sex and the reasons why I loved him.

Wait when we met…the syringe he keeps in his knee pocket.

I kicked up my legs to push him off, he fell to the side.

I look into his eyes one last time; I saw anger and betrayal in his beautiful green eyes. No time for sightseeing, I lunged at him and reached into his pockets, "Trying to grab my nuts once last time mami?" vaas said trying to grab my wrists (I found it!)

I whip out the syringe and kicked back into the corner of the room, I only had a few moments I took off the safety and stood up to face vaas.

He ran towards me forcing his forearm against my throat, pushing me against the wall "I'll miss you mami, at least you'll never leave my island" with my last breath "Not in a million years you monster" I stabbed vaas' bicep and and injected the formula into him.

"You'll die before…I…" he falls to his knees forcing me harder against the wall.

I gasp for air trying to loosen vaas' hold on me.

He fell to the ground shutting his eyes slowly; I force off vaas and gasp for air.

Looking down at him, he looked so peaceful, not at all like a monster, I looked into his face; he was so beautiful if only he was not a psychopath "Bye vaas, I love you" I gave him one last kiss and walked out the front door.

It was dark the pirates were over to the other side of the camp playing cards, laughing and drinking.

I sneaked behind of the compound to where Barry died; I can climb onto the boulder and over the wall.

The boulder was covered in blood, the sight was dreadful but it was my only way out of this hell, I walked towards it trying my hardest to not step onto Barry's remaining flesh.

I digged my nails into the boulder and started to climb, the blood made it very difficult but the rocket launcher gave a good dint for climbing.

When I finally managed to get to the top I jumped to grab the vines Dennis told me about that grew on the top of the walls, I managed to grab only one but it was enough to pull me over.

I swooped over and jumped down to the ground, it was a 15ft drop but I'm getting the hell out of here and nothing's going to stop me, I looked back one last time and ran into the jungle to find the rakyat.

**FINALLY MY GOD! 0-0**

**I love you readers and I hope you love my story, give me a review if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Exams are finally over I'm Officially an adult now :3 sorry for the really long wait I now have time to finish my story of Vaas and Ella ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for SWEARING, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and ADULT THEMES, but not in this chapter haha**

3 days have past and no sign of the rakyat, I ran at night and hid during the day, it was the only thing I could think of to not get spotted by Vass' pirates that covered the whole island

They were everywhere I looked, in the forest, on the roads and in every village I could see, I made it this far I cant give up !

*Nightfall*

Fire ? I could see a large light coming from the west, should I follow it ? it could be Vaas ! but it also could be the rakyat, I remember Dennis telling me how spiritual they were, I'll try to not get spotted

As I approached closer I notice there's no vehicles, no pirates, just an old temple and the fire was coming from behind it, who's in there ? I dont hear anyone...maybe its the rakyat ! the pirates were always loud, yelling, chanting and sometimes singing

"Ella ?" I hear a familiar voice say my name, I spin around to find the voice "Hello ?" I say cautiously

*Earthquake like rumble*

The wall began to move...very slowly, this is obviously a very old temple.

"Ella ! Your Alive, Amazing !" I saw Dennis walk out of the temple, he hasnt change at all, still smiling as usual, with a smile of my own I launch at him with a big hug "Vaas is after me Dennis, I must leave"

Dennis gave me the calm down hand gestures "I will help you, good thing I know how to get you off", Iv never felt so relieved in my whole life, I thought I was going to cry happy tears.

"How...How do I leave Dennis?" I didn't like the look he gave me, "Do you know how to fly a plane?" My eyes widened with a 'Are you being serious' look upon my face.

"No sorry I do not, they forgot to teach us that after we learnt how to Inject a syringe into a CHICKEN!" I said sarcastically, this really wasn't the time to be joking around, Dear god there must be a way to get off this bloody island !

Dennis stroked his beard trying to think "Where is this plane anyway?" I asked to answer my curiosity, Dennis pointed to the left at an old ruined temple there's hardly any of it left to be called a temple "It is hidden behind the ruined temple" Dennis said.

We both walked over to it, as I got closer I could see the planes wings, A question kept on repeating in my mind, how am I going to leave this place ?

Wait... it was a Fairey Firefly IIM, I remember learning about these, they were used in WW2, a British plane, but only a single seater, this plane is old I mean really really old, can it still fly ?

"Can I take a look?" I asked Dennis, I didn't want to just climb in if he was the one who found it, but thankfully with a smile Dennis nodded and helped me into the seat.

There were many dials, buttons and monitors, anyone of these could start it, and even if I did fly how was I going to land ?

"Do you think you can fly Ella?" Dennis asked me, he really wanted to help me "I think I could get it up in the air, the controls are old and look quite simple, its just the landing part that I'm more worried about" I give out a sigh and tilt my head back to see the stars.

"You look tired Ella, stay with the rakyat tonight and we can figure this all out in the morning" I nodded, I did need rest from the running and hiding.

Dennis helped me out of the plane and lead me to the rakyat temple "Are you sure the others wouldn't mind?" I asked Dennis with the worry that I would be intruding "Citra has actually been expecting you, and someone else but she didn't say who" Citra ? I remember him talking about a goddess like woman when we were tied up together, but was she actually real ?

Dennis jogged ahead of me and shouted in his native language to another Rakyat, and a reply was given from the Rakyat "Come Ella Citra wants to see you" I followed Dennis into the temple, and through the courtyard I got the stares and the whispers.

"Doctor Ella Phoenix of the HMS Night Fire, I have been expecting you" A woman's voice ? she had a strong amazon accent, with a friendly tone to it.

I saw her walk out from a lightened tend, she was not what I expected, she was young, Gorgeous covered in tattoos but she looked familiar...what was it ?

"You have been expecting me ?" she nodded and now she was about 30cm away from me, "How have you been feeling Ms Phoenix?" she asked as she started to circle me

I was confused, we just met how did she know I've been feeling ill ? Dennis could have told her my name and Dennis could've just made up that story of her expecting me but how could have known ?

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I didnt want to sound rude but I am a curious person, she gave me a smirk "Did you know that Vaas is my brother ?"

Oh my god why didn't I see it before ? her eyes there just like vaas' "No I didn't" she reached her arm out and placed her hand on my belly, I look at her face she was still smirking

"Do you know that your carrying my nephew?" My eyes widened, I was in a state of panic and shock, I backed away from her, everyone looked at me in shock and some in anger, I looked down at my belly "Im pregnant ?!"

**Mwahaha its finally out, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO IT UNPROTECTED ! I will be updating shortly I really want to finish this story so I can start a new one ^-^**

**I love you all and give me a review if you wish xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A little Oneshot Action ;) RATED M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for SWEARING, violence, mentions of drug use/abuse and ADULT THEMES**

I couldnt handle it, Im preganet ? My mind went dark and I fell, I didnt even feel the floor when I dropped, I began to drift off into a dream, the dream...

I stood feet away from Vaas, as my panties fell around my ankles. A naked Vaas watched as I slowly approached and climbed onto his bed with him. I leaned forward to him, our mouths just by each others ears, "Vaas…I love you.", I whispered softly. "I want you, Ella" he whispered back as he began to rub my clit.

"Then take me. I'm all yours." I said truthfully as I stroked his harden length.

Vaas moaned and slid one of his fingers into me. I gasped in pleasure, his finger were so thick, I moaned into his ear. "You're so wet." Vaas said with a smile and his evil chuckle as he slid another finger into me. "Ahh!" I screamed. He took his fingers out of me Imediantly. Vaas looked at me and started to picked me up and roll me over on the bed so he was on top, in control. He pinned my arms above my head and gave me a deep passionate kiss. His tongue tasted like Tequlia and cigars. "Oh, Vaas…" I whispered. Vaas then traced the outside of my entrance with the tip of his length.

"You are ready, mami?" he asked, I nodded confidently with a evil smirk of my own.

He then rammed his length into me, I felt a sharp pain shoot threw my body. Tears leaked at the corners of my eyes, but Vaas noticed the little smile on my face. He smirked seductively at me, "Fuck me." I ordered, Vaas gladly obeyed my words. He began to thrust slowly , and I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer and deeper. He quickened his pace, and played with my breasts. It wasnt enough for me.

"More! Give me more! Hurt me!" I screamed, with my arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the back of his mowhawk.

Vaas began to thrust even harder, faster and rougher. It was slightly painful, but I enjoyed it. "Ahh Ella !" his sexy accent alone turned me on enough.

Only moments later I could feel his sweet seed explode inside of me. What an amazing feeling it was. Vaas slowly pulled his now softening erection out of me. I could feel his cum spilling out of me. He came a lot. Vaas collapsed beside me on the bed, suprisingly holding me close to him and cuddling ? I didnt know he liked that, his front to my back. He nuzzled my neck and gently kissed it, with a big satisfied smile on his face. I turned around to wrap my arm around his abnomen, "You're amazing, Vaas." I whispered to him lovingly. Vaas held me closer.

This wasnt a dream it was a memory...the night I conseved ?

**Dayym that was Filthy *Shutters* either way I thought it would be cool to write a Oneshot for you guys on how it happened, there wasnt much dirty stuff in my story so yeah xxx**

**I love you all and give me a review if you wish xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 and all mentioned content is not real. WARNING! Rated M (just to be safe) for SWEARING and VIOLENCE**

For days the rakyat have helped to fix my only escape from this island, and in return I helped tend to their sick and injured, I managed to calm down about the pregnant with a psychopath ordeal.

Should I keep the baby ? he or she would be mine when I leave and I can raise it to not be a crazy killer, to have a baby... I could teach it to walk with its cute little feet, play games with it. (I would spoil the fuck out that kid)

I wonder what Vaas is doing now, is he searching for me, is he planning to kill me, is he even thinking about me ?

(Vaas P.O.V.)

Fucking Rakyat, fucking Citra, that fucking bitch running away from me when I gave her everything!

None of these fucking cocksuckers have found there fucking base, how fucking hard is it to follow these assholes without being spotted, these useless pieces of shit *Groans* to make things worse hoyts pissed that I haven't been fucking focused.

When I get a hold of Ella I'm going to beat the shit out of her, then pass her around to all of my men on this island then the next island until she's back to me and I'm going to watch her die as I feed her used up ass to the fucking dogs.

(Knock knock)

"Who the FUCK is it?!" Carlos stepped into my compound like a fucking chicken, which made me more pissed "What ? am I hiring pussies now ?! What the fuck do you want ?!"

Carlos finally began to speak words "One of our snipers spotted one of those rakyat fuckers working on an old plane boss" my eyes looked at carlos with confusion (What would the rakyat want to do with a plane?... unless) "That bitch isn't going to escape me, where is this fucking plane ?" Carlos broke eye contact with me, big mistake "well we can't get close, theres dozens of those rakyat fuckers down there" why am I the only one with brains ? "then get everyone and kill those fucker's, that's why your fucking here DUMBASS!" that sent carlos running.

"Im coming for you Ella, you can run but you'll never escape *chuckles evilly* your going nowhere"

(Ella P.O.V.)

"The plane is ready dear" I heard a soft voice talk behind me, of course it was citra, up close her beauty was like no other, her voice could make any man die for her, her body could command an army but to me her eyes stood out most of all like vass'...

"Dear?" I came out of my trance and nodded "Yes Citra" I picked up the food and supplies the kind rakyat people gave to me as a gift they included a world map, a compass and food, since I'm now eating for two they gave me plenty.

Citra walked me through the rakyat headquarters, I wont be going straight to england in that old plane, I'll have to go back to Thailand and confirm to the police that I have been found, wow Iv been gone for... 18 months...my god a year and a half, I can't imagine what my family has gone through, did they give up and give me a funeral ? or is there still hope ?

"Are you sure you know how to fly dear ?" I through the bag into the plane and looked at Citra's beautiful face one last time "I believe so, its old and simple" she smiled and rubbed my belly "I can think to myself, somewhere a beautiful woman is raising my nephew" we both smiled at each other but as I was about to hop into my escape...

(Gunfire) I yelped as Citra grabbed my arm and ran with me behind the plane "Its Vaas !" Citra yelled to her Rakyat warriors "Theres no way they're going to stop them all there's too many Citra" she bobbed her head out to scan the field "we retreat but you dear, you must escape" how on earth am I going to get away when there's people shooting at me ?! "Citra I'm going to get killed!" with a smile citra let go of my arm and ran out onto the field "I am Citra leader of the Rakyat SHOOT ME!"

That woman is truly amazing, she managed to evade all the gunfires and distracted them long enough for me to climb into the plane "Where the fuck do you think your going you BITCH?!" Oh god no it was Vaas, he pulled me out of the plane and threw me to the floor.

I heard him glocked his gun, fear shot through my body this is it this is the end ? using my winded strength I turned around to look at him "Vaas wait WAIT!" He gave me the most pissed off frustrated look anyone could ever give.

"Why the fuck should I ? eh ? you're a liar, you're a bitch and now you're FUCKING dead!" I raised my hands forward giving the stopping gesture "Vaas no I'm pregnant!"

(Gunshot)...

**HAHA What do you think ? :D its about damn time vaas found ella geez he owns the island, anyway I'm very sad to say that the next chapter will be that las ;_; its been so much nice reading all of you FC3 Fans**

**Please this is you're last chance to throw in your opinions on the next chapter I love you internet peoples ;-) have nice day**


End file.
